Bill's rude awakening
by AlecGman
Summary: All Bill wanted was to die, so he could forever live in peace. However, he wakes up in a world completely unlike his own. Despite saving someone else's life in the real world, Bill will have to relive these decisions as he attempts to help him and his fellow survivors find a way back to the real world. By the way, this is my first story, so i hope whoever reads this likes it.
1. Bill's rude awakening

"Bill, no!" Zoey yelled as Bill jumped off of the bridge towards the infected below.

Bill looked back and didn't know what to say. He sighed as he pulled out his pipe bomb and threw it away from him. _I just need time._ The infected followed the pipe bomb as Bill ran to the generator to restart it. He pressed the button on the generator and he sighed in relief as the generator started up again. He looked back to see the bridge raising higher, but was cut short by 4 tanks. He was punched into a generator room and flew directly into a generator. Bill could hear Zoey screaming for him as he tried to stand up. Bill couldn't stand up as he had been paralyzed from the waist down, due to being punched into a generator. Knowing that his end was near, Bill spat out his cigarette and reached into his pocket for another. He put it in his mouth and lit it with the last of his Zippo fluid.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you bastards with me." Bill mumbled.

Bill took another puff of his cigarette before he dropped it into a puddle of gas, setting the room ablaze with the tanks inside. Before the fire consumed him, he pulled out a picture of his son and grandson standing with him at some kind of memorial. Bill sighed in relief one last time before the fire had taken him.

Bill had a strange feeling as he suddenly woke up. He felt his head pounding and grunted in pain. He attempted to stand up and was successful. _How the hell?_ Before Bill could even comprehend what was going on, a couple of hands grabbed him and forced him back down to the ground, behind some rubble.

"What the-"Bill yelled before his mouth was covered.

The man kept his hand on Bill's mouth and continued to look over at something. After a couple of minutes, the man sighed in relief and took his hand off of Bill's mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Bill asked.

The man didn't answer, but instead shushed him again as he urged Bill to follow him. Bill felt strange as heard a loud noise, what sounded like a generator being powered on. Bill looked on his military jacket to see a number 1 appear on his shirt.

"Hey, what does this mean?" Bill asked, getting aggravated.

The man sighed. "That shows you how many generators we have left to activate." He answered reluctantly.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you now, I'm risking my own safety just talking to you."

"Ok, what do we do?"

The man didn't answer as he walked over to a red generator and kneeled down, trying to fix it.

"Son, did you hear me?"

"Yes, we need to activate these generators in order to escape through those doors." The man said as he pointed behind him.

"Why?"

"Stop asking me questions and please help me."

Bill knew he wasn't going to receive an answer and decided to help the man fix the generator. Bill was distracted by the fact that a generator was one of the last things he saw before he died.

"Hey, old man, help me!"

Bill shook his head. "S..Sorry."

Bill and the man worked on the generator until the lights above it turned on a loud alarm sounded. The man ran to towards a lever next to a large steel door and pulled it down. Bill, confused, walked over to the man to say something, but he saw a red light above the switch turn on. Bill heard footsteps as he saw a figure emerge from the fog. He was shocked to see someone else, a woman this time. Bill looked back at the lights to see a second one turn on. Bill then heard a scream come from inside the fog. _Someone's in trouble._ The woman turned to the man and looked at him desperately as the third light turned on and the doors opened. The man and the woman entered the steel door and were almost free, until Bill stopped them.

"What're you guys doing? Someone needs our help out there."

The woman walked towards Bill. "I'm sorry, but it's just too risky. We can escape now and we'll be able to live another day."

"Well, screw all of you, I'm going back to help. Even if it kills me."

The man and woman ran into the wilderness and made it to safety, whereas Bill walked back through the fog towards the screaming. He saw that another man was placed on some kind of meat hook. _What kind of animal would do this?_

"Son, how do I get you off of this?"

The man groaned in pain. "Just pull me off."

Bill grabbed the man's hips and pulled him off of the hook. The man ran towards where the steel door was and Bill quickly followed when he heard rapid footsteps come from behind him. He helped the man make it through the doorway and into the wilderness, where they caught up with the other man and woman. They were sitting on a log, next to a campfire, waiting for the next trial to start.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You leave two people to die so you can save your own skin?"

"Listen, old man, why don't you sit down and wait, while we heal Dwight here."

"Dwight?"

The woman sighed. "Look, it's going to be a while. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Bill sat down on a log across from them and helped Dwight to sit down. The woman walked over to Dwight with a first aid kit and began to heal his injuries.

Bill sighed as he hated having to revisit this portion of his life.

"It all started one early afternoon…"


	2. The first trial

The rest of the group was shocked to hear how Bill managed to get here. Bill sat there saddened at what he had just told them. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but quickly forced them away as he looked up at the other survivors across from the campfire.

"Well, um, I'm sorry, Bill." Dwight said in an attempt to have Bill feel better.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, kid. I'm stuck here and god knows what happened to my friends." Bill said as stood up and looked at the stars.

"We've been thinking about a way to escape, but none of us remember anything in between dying and waking up here. Did you experience anything?"

Bill shook his head and Dwight sighed in frustration. Bill thought for a second and looked back at Dwight.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Dwight asked in confusion.

"How did you get on that hook?"

Dwight looked at Bill with confusion. "You didn't see him."

"Who?"

"Well, I guess gender doesn't matter as that monster changes forms whenever we enter a trial."

"Monster?"

"Yeah, that's right, you didn't see him."

"See who?" Bill asked, aggravated.

"Calm down, Bill, I was just getting to that." Dwight scooted over on the log and patted the spot next to him. "Come on, Bill, sit down. This is going to be critical to your survival."

Bill reluctantly sat down next to Dwight as he began to explain their current predicament.

"You see, whenever someone dies, this thing that is named the Entity, grabs a random dead person. Then that person wakes up here and they have to relive the same thing over and over again."

"Relieve what?"

"Dying. If we don't escape through the doors and we're killed in any way, we just awaken back at the campfire after a trial is over. It's impossible for us to escape, except for one way, but even we don't know if it's a trick or not."

"What do you have to do?"

"We have to escape through the doors a certain number of times before we can escape. Supposedly, we can escape if we escape through the doors five times, but every single time we get to that point, we're killed in some way, we can't even fix the last generator." Dwight ranted.

"Woah, Woah, slow down kid."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, but you mentioned being killed. Is that who placed you on the hook?"

"Yeah, in every single trial, there is a killer, he changes forms every time, but we find out what his patterns are and we can escape, except for the fourth or fifth time. Oh yeah, I forget to mention, whenever we try to escape and one of us dies, we all have to die."

"Why?"

"So we can all escape together, when given the opportunity."

Before Bill could ask any more questions, a loud ringing noise rang throughout and the rest of the survivors scrambled through their backpacks to see if they had anything they could bring. Dwight brought a first aid kit, Jake brought a toolbox, and Nea grabbed a flashlight. Dwight grabbed Bill and forced him to run with them, until they reached another large metal door. Jake opened it and the rest of the survivors ran in separate directions, except for Bill and Dwight.

"Bill, I need you to follow me, okay."

Bill listened as he knew he was in a clear disadvantage. Dwight and Bill ran to the closest generator and began fixing it. After a couple minutes of nothing but the generator humming, it finally activated. Bill felt a pain in his arm and looked at where the 1 was before and instead saw a 4. _4 left to go._ Bill followed Dwight to the next generator, but made sure to check his surroundings, but he couldn't see a couple of feet, due to the heavy fog. There a loud mechanical noise as the 4 changed to a 3. Bill smiled as he knew that the survivors were working. Bill and Dwight worked on the generator and fixed it without a problem. _2 more._ Bill knew that if they kept moving at this pace, they would be able to escape in no time. Suddenly, the pair heard a scream as they heard the two pairs of footsteps moving towards them. Dwight quickly hid in a locker, while Bill ducked down behind a large rock. Bill could hear whatever it was stab Nea as she fell to the ground. He could hear her being picked up and being carried somewhere else. Bill noticed Dwight leave the locker and walk over to him.

"The coast is clear, come on Bill, let's go get her."

Before Dwight could move, Bill stopped him.

"If anyone's going to get hurt helping her, I'm going to be the one."

"Are you sure?"

"Kid, I've lived through a war, I'm pretty damn sure."

Dwight didn't argue as he let Bill in front of him. Bill and Dwight made it to where Nea was as she was being hung from a meat hook as well. Bill quickly checked his surroundings before he freed Nea from the hook. Dwight and Bill urged her to follow them as they ran as quickly as they could from the hook. They took cover inside an old farmhouse as Dwight began to stitch up Nea's injury.

"You had me worried there, kid."

"Oh don't worry, it's just a scratch."

Dwight accidentally made her flinch which injured her further.

"Sorry!" Dwight exclaimed under his breath.

"It's fine, just heal me and we can finish this." Nea winced.

"Whatever you say." Dwight said as he began to finish stitching her.

A loud mechanical noise rang out again as the 2 changed to a 1. Bill chuckled as they only had one more generator to work on. The trio heard heavy footsteps moving towards the farmhouse. Dwight and Nea, out of fear, jumped out of a window, leaving Bill by himself. He jumped out of the window as well and tried to follow them, but they split up, leaving Bill alone. Bill ran away from the farmhouse and towards a generator that he could see in the distance. Bill just noticed that the fog was actually starting to lift, but that wasn't going to help if the killer could see through the fog. Bill began to fix the generator and for the entire time he was fixing it, he couldn't see anyone around him. Bill finally fixed the generator and a loud alarm sounded, suggesting that the doors were able to open. Bill walked around trying to find the exit doors and saw a bright red light in the distance. He remembered that the lights shone that color, so he ran towards it. As soon as he made it to the doors, he was hit with an object. The rest of the survivors escorted Bill through the door and back into the wilderness, where they were free until they had to go back.

As soon as they made it to the campsite, the sat Bill down on the log and Dwight still had the first aid kit. Dwight quickly pulled out the hatchet that was imbedded in Bill's leg and quickly cleaned and bandaged his wound.

"I didn't know if you would make it back, we were actually considering leaving you, but we couldn't."

"Thanks for waiting, but next time, get out, don't even wait for me."

Dwight looked at Bill, stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"If it ever gets to the point where you guys can escape, but I can't, don't even worry about me, I don't want to see you risk your lives on my behalf."

Dwight sighed as he nodded.

"Alright, good, now let's get some rest, we have to get through for more of these goddamn trials."


	3. The final trial

After going through three more trials, the group was back at the campfire once again. The group hadn't suffered any injuries from the previous trial as the killer didn't seem to be present, but due to the fog, it was hard to tell. Dwight shook around his first aid kit, but it was empty. Angered, he threw it into the campfire as it was completely useless.

"This is it." Jake stated, confidently.

"Don't get to confident, kid. Anything can happen."

"You're such a buzzkill, you know."

Bill chuckled. "You know, you remind me of someone I used to know. He was an asshole, but at least he tried to protect the people he cared about, you could learn some respect from him."

"What was his name?"

"Francis, I miss that son of a bitch."

"I think I know him actually."

"You do?"

"I'm guessing he looked like a very generic biker."

"Right on the money."

"Once I get out of here, I'll make sure to find him."

"I'm sure you will and if I don't make it, say hi to him for me, will ya?"

Jake nodded as he looked back at the campfire. Bill looked at Dwight who was still angry about his first aid kit.

"Hey Dwight, just remember, If I go down, don't save me, I'll just end up taking you with me."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"I know you can, I don't want what happened to so many other people I've met, happen to your group."

"His group?" Jake interrupted in a joking manner.

Dwight chuckled as he knew that he lead the group more than Jake did. The loud ringing noise rang out once more and the group scrambled to run for the metal door. Before Jake opened the door, he looked back at the group.

"Are we ready?"

The group nodded as Jake opened the metal door to reveal the all too familiar fog. The group split up as they ran to find their own generator, despite working together being the logical option. The group only did that, because Bill suggested it on the third trial. Bill worked on his generator, but for the first time since he arrived there, the killer decided to head for him. He heard the killer moving towards him, but before he could get a good look, he ran away. As he ran, he heard a loud explosion as the killer had disabled his generator. At the same time, he heard the all too familiar mechanical noise of a generator, three in fact. _Those bastards did it._ He continued to run, but the running didn't seem to leave him alone. He could hear the killer getting closer and closer to him, until he swore he could feel the killer's breathing on his neck. Bill saw a wooden pallet in the hallway he was in and had an epiphany. He ran towards it and before the killer could get a good strike, he knocked over the pallet and the killer was stunned for a few seconds. Bill used this time to help him escape from the killer. Knowing that the killer would expect him to run, he saw a downstairs area and ran down into it. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, all he could see was blood and the hooks dripping it onto the floor. He heard the killer making his way down the stairs and without a second thought, Bill his inside a locker that was next to him. Somehow, the fog was making its way down into the room, so he couldn't see the killer very clearly. All he could see was a faint outline of the killer.

"What the hell?" Bill muttered as he saw the killer's outline.

The killer then stopped and turned in Bill's direction, but before he could do anything, there was a loud explosion coming from above them. The killer, distracted, ran up the stairs to try to find another survivor. Bill exited the locker and ran up the stairs and back into the farmhouse. He heard another ringing noise as another generator had been repaired. _One more and we can all get out of here._ Just then, he heard the killer make his way down the farmhouse stairs and into the same room as Bill. He had finally seen the monster after all of this time and was shocked to see the disturbing features of the monster. The only noticeable feature, because of the fog, was the mask and overalls the killer was wearing. He felt as if he could see a faint smirk on the killer before it started slowly walking towards him. It finally had the pleasure of being able to kill the only survivor that avoided him the longest. Bill ran out of the farmhouse in fear. A fear that he hadn't felt ever since he was in Vietnam. The adrenaline rush had him running towards the metal door, despite the last generator not being finished. He could the hear the killer sprinting after him as he tried to find some way to avoid him. Bill took a chance and ducked behind a large rock. The killer noticed him and backed Bill into a corner, trapped between the rock and the stone wall surrounding the area. The killer smiled as it slowly walked towards Bill with its larger weapon. It raised the weapon above its head, but before it could swing and kill Bill, Dwight disoriented it with a flashlight. It backed up against the wall and yelled in pain and anger.

"Bill! Come on, the door is open!" Dwight yelled.

"No it isn't."

"We just opened it, come on, now!"

Bill ran with Dwight, just as the monster had regained itself. It began to chase after both of them with more emphasis on Bill. He saw that the gates were open and ran towards them, but the gate wasn't open. Jake and Nea were there trying to open it, but it was taking longer than it should have. Bill made a decision that he knew he would have to make again. Instead of running for the gate, he ran away from it, back towards the killer. The killer struck him with the object and began to chuckle to itself as it chased Bill. Dwight opened the gate and as the others ran into the wilderness, taking this time to escape, Dwight just stood there, and watched as the fog was beginning to rise. He saw that Bill had been injured as was being carried by the killer to a meat hook. Dwight knew that he had to follow Bill's advice and there was no way he could get Bill out of there. The killer headed towards Dwight and, with a hint of hesitation, he ran out into the wilderness, finally free from the curse that had taken him and the others. The killer walked back to where Bill was hanging and began to watch as Bill began to struggle from the entity trying to kill him.

"No! I'm not satisfying you!" Bill said as he stopped struggling.

Bill was stabbed by multiple appendages of the entity, before his soul was taken into the sky. Bill's last thought was of Zoey and how he wished he could've been there for them.

Suddenly, Bill awoke to the campsite with someone standing over him.

"Oh, thank god!" The man exclaimed.

"What happened?" Bill groaned.

"You just appeared here, but at least we have someone else."

"We?"

"Yeah, you just appeared, but I've been with these people for a couple minutes, but do you know where we are?"

Bill realized that Dwight was right. After he died, he just appeared out of thin air, back at the campsite, forced to relive the trials over and over until he got it right. Bill looked up at the man and gave him a scared look.

"You want to know where you are?"

The man nodded.

Bill hesitated. "You're in hell, just like me."


End file.
